A Different Start
by Hollyowl
Summary: What if Harry had been taken from the Dursley's door step and nobody ever knew what happened to him? What if he was raised in a loving family that taught him all he needed to know about magic.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Start

Chapter 1

Placing the baby on the stoop, Dumbledore left a letter on top of him before disappearing into thin air. Although he believed that nobody had seen anything, across the street at number 5 Privet Drive, Michelle Evans had seen it all.

"Damn stupid idiot. What is he thinking placing a magical child with those no good muggles. Doesn't he realize that they place everything in being normal. God what an idiot, it was probably Dumbledore; he puts to much faith in people. I guess I'll have to save the poor child from his fate."

Turning around, she addressed her husband, who was sitting on the couch,

"Edward, a wizard just dropped a magical child in front of the Dursley's house, and I think we should do something about it."

"Are you serious, a magical child with the Dursleys? The poor child wouldn't last a year if even that. I know that your being a squib allows for you to have knowledge of the magical world. We could take the kid in and then use our connections to adopt him in both the muggle and magical world. Then when the time is right we could tell him of his heritage and even start advance training to prepare him for the magical world," he said in a thoughtful and serious voice.

Running to him, she gave him a hug and said,

"Thank you so much, I've wanted a child for so long, and a magical child would allow me to introduce them to the world I grew up in. I'm going to head over and pick up the child before he catches a cold from the night chill."

Moving to the window, Edward watched as his wife crossed the street and picked up the bundle from the steps of number 4 Privet Drive before returning to their house.

Entering the house, Michelle quietly closed the door before entering the living room to show their new boy to her husband. Whispering,

"Isn't he adorable? Even with this odd scar, he is the cutest baby I have ever seen. I'll just hold him for a while, but I need you to read this letter out loud, it might give us an idea of who he is and what happened."

Edward took the letter and opened it. Unfolding the letter, he began to read in a whisper as to not disturb the baby,

"Dear Mister and Missus Dursley, last night there was an attack on Missus Dursley's sister, Lily Potter and her family. Unfortunately Lily and her husband, James did not survive the encounter. However, Harry was able to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort with little harm to him. He is now known throughout the wizarding world as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Please raise him as if he were your son and tell him of his heritage sometime in the future. He is already assured a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Thank you for taking him in. His full name is Harry James Potter. Included are his birth certificate and the certificates of death for his parents. Raise him well. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding."

Silence prevailed as both Michelle and Edward took in what they had just heard. Finally, Michelle spoke up,

"We definitely have to adopt him now, and I think it would be wise to move into London also, just like your employer has been suggesting for years. However, we must first arrange his adoption, which means we have to decide what to do about his name. I'm also going to have to start educating him at a young age in the ways of the wizarding world, if we want him to be able to protect himself once he is in school."

"I agree. Harry is going to be vulnerable when he enters the magical world and we need to prepare him, so that he is able to take care of himself. On the subject of his name, I think that he should be Harold James Edward Potter-Evans, 'Harry' for short. This way we incorporate both of his families into his life. Tomorrow I'll start the adoption process in the muggle world, using my connections with the Prime Minister, while you go to the Ministry of Magic and use your contacts to gain custody of Harry, while also using bribes to keep their mouths closed. I'll take Harry with me and afterwards we can meet for lunch before for house to live in. We can discuss what to do more tomorrow. Now we sleep."

Getting up from their seats on the couch, the Evans headed upstairs to lay Harry down, and go to sleep themselves, in order to prepare for a hectic day.

Waking up early, Michelle feed Harry before dressing in her "important clothes" that would work in impressing the Ministry workers. Grabbing a bag of galleons, she left the house at the same time as Edward who was also dressed to impress as he headed to the office with Harry to take care of the adoption.

Several hours and three hundred galleons later, Michelle arrived at their favorite Chinese food restaurant in downtown London to meet up with Edward and Harry. Upon arriving at the restaurant, she entered to find Edward and Harry sitting at a table waiting her arrival. Sitting down she stated triumphantly,

"It's done, Harry is officially our child. I changed his name, adopted him, and bribed the clerk to keep it a secret. It all worked in our favor. How did it go on your side?"

"Well, I took him into the office with me, and spoke to the Prime Minister telling him a sob story on how we have tried for a baby for so many years and then just last night we found a baby on our steps stating that his parents were dead and that his relatives couldn't afford to keep him and that they would love it if my wife and I could him as our own. I then got him to expedite the paper work so that Harry could become our child today. He bought the story and filed all the forms, so Harry is ours in the eyes of the Muggle government."

Smiling at each other, they ordered food and ate while playing with Harry and conversing amongst themselves. After finishing lunch, they gathered Harry and went to baby store to pick up everything and more the Harry needed as a growing baby boy. Once they were done buying everything, the Evans began a search for a decent-sized house in a decent neighborhood. Luck was on their side when they found an affordable house near Hyde Park that had two extra bedrooms, one for guests and the other for a child in the future. They bought the house then and there and were told that they could move in as soon as they wanted to.

One week later the Evans of Surrey no longer existed as they became the Evans of Hyde Park, London.

---------------------------

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

----------5 years later-------

Harry Evans grew up as a normal boy, sure sometimes he would do weird things like make his toy animals play carousel around him or stop dishes from crashing to the floor when he dropped them. One time he even turned into a white tiger, but his mom never cared about his odd things. Instead she would praise him as a good boy and give him a cookie before dinner, but that was only on rare occasions because his parents didn't want to spoil his dinner. When he was three, he gained a baby brother named Mark, and Harry swore to be the best brother there ever was. Then a big day came, his fifth birthday, the day the mom and dad had decided to tell him about important things.

On the day of his birthday, July 31st, he jumped out of bed and raced downstairs. At the stove was his mom, cooking a birthday breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. At the table his father was sitting waiting for him to enter. After receiving hugs from both his parents and a sloppy kiss from his brother Mark, Harry sat and ate as much as his mom deemed healthy. Once finished, he asked,

"So what is it you have to tell me? You said that when I turned five you would answer all my questions. Please tell me!"

Michelle and Edward looked at each other before Michelle started talking,

"First off, we want you to know that we love you very much. However, you are not our biological son, meaning that I didn't give birth to you like I did your brother. When you were one and a half years old, you were placed on the door stoop of our neighbor, however the man who put you there was not like other people, he was a wizard, and I knew that that meant you were a wizard too. The house that he left you at was a horrible place; the people who lived there would have hated you because you are a wizard, so we saved you. The next day we adopted you in both worlds and made you our son. We have loved you since the moment we laid eyes on you."

Continuing, Edward said,

"You know all those weird things you make happen, like the game carousel," after a nod from Harry he continued, "that's you displaying your magic. This year you will be starting primary school, at the same time, you will be receiving tutoring in magical subjects to prepare you for when you attend wizarding school. Do you have any questions?"

After thinking it over for a bit, Harry asked,

"What happened to my other mommy and daddy? Why did they give me up?"

Answering, Michelle said,

"They didn't want to leave you. A bad man came and killed them because they opposed him in a war. He then tried to kill you, but the spell he used back-fired and killed him instead. Afterwards you became the-boy-who-lived because you got rid of a bad wizard who had hurt many people."

"Oh. So you still love me as much as Mark, even though he is your real kid?"

"Don't say that. You are our real son, as much as Mark is. We love you equally and with all our hearts, and never forget that. We will always stay with you no matter what, and you could never loose our love."

"Oh okay. So who is going to teach me my wizarding lessons, and how do you know so much about the wizarding world?"

Edward decided to answer the question by replying,

"Your mother is a squib, meaning that she is from a wizarding family, but she doesn't have any magical powers. She grew up in that world and she has many contacts in it. As for your wizarding lessons, we hired a tutor, his name Geoffrey James. He is rather young to be a teacher; therefore he wasn't able to attain a job anywhere else. On the plus side, he is also a master of Occulmency, which he will be teaching you. This practice allows for you to clear you mind and blocked anyone from reading your inner most thoughts. Along with this, the first year of tutoring will focus mainly on the History of Magic, the pureblood families, and the ministry, along with magical theory and the beginnings of Transfiguration and Charms, which are two of the main subjects that are useful as background for subjects that will come later on."

Smiling, Harry was basically jumping up and down in his chairs,

"This is so cool, but how will I do magic, and where will I get the books for this stuff? And what else will I be doing? Can I finally take martial arts classes like I've always wanted too?"

Speaking up, Michelle said,

"In answer to your last question, we would love for you to take martial arts classes, but we will only allow it if you also take lessons for a musical instrument, to balance out the physical with the cultural. Otherwise you will not be doing anything else until next year when more subjects will be added to your lessons. As to where will we get everything, we will be going to Diagon Alley, the wizarding shopping district, to pick up your course books and a practice wand for your lessons. Usually I would think that some of the books your tutor had listed would be too hard for you; however you are smarter than the average 5 year old, so I trust that the material will not be too hard. Also, Harry, I must warn you that you must not mention the wizarding world to anyone who is not a magical person, meaning that you can not tell this to anybody who is a muggle. Promise your father and I that you will only talk to us, your brother, and your tutor about the magical world."

"I promise that I will never talk about the magical world to anybody, but the people you have mentioned above. Also if I must I'll learn to play the violin."

"Good, now go get dressed in your best because today we are going to Diagon Alley to pick up your stuff. Remember to put on the make-up to cover your scar."

Jumping up, Harry ran from the table to go get ready for a wonderful birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once they were all dressed, Harry, along with his parents and brother, took a taxi to the Leaky Cauldron, although they had to ask to be left off at the corner, since a muggle can't see the tavern. Upon entering the bar, Michelle went up to the barkeep, Tom, and asked him to open the portal to Diagon Alley. Staring in wonderment, Harry watched as Tom took out his wand, tapped some bricks, and stepped back as a doorway formed to allow entrance into the alley. After thanking him, Michelle led the way through the crowd towards Gringotts. Upon arriving at the bank, Michelle stopped and held out her hand to Harry. She said,

"Take my hand. This is Gringotts bank, the bank for the wizarding world, the beings you are about to see are Goblins; treat them as you would an adult. They control everything to due with banking in this world, and it would not be wise to upset them. Keep your hand in mine the entire time," turning to Edward and Mark, "Edward I would appreciate it if you would stay here with Mark as the cart ride to the vault will upset him," after receiving a nod in reply, Michelle continued into the bank with Harry.

Walking up to the main desk, Michelle pulled out a gold key and presented it to the Goblin there. Asking politely she said,

"Would you please take us to Vault 843, this is my key, and we would like to withdraw some money. Also we need to see the Goblin in charge of inheritance and wills."

"Griphook, take them to Vault 843, and then to the office of Inheritance and Wills," the goblin yelled at one of the other ones working on the floor.

Looking around, Harry saw a goblin beckoning them to follow, which they did. One thrilling, roller costar-like ride later, Harry and his mom arrived at Vault 843.

"Harry, this is my vault. In my family every child receives a vault for their personal use and schooling. In the case of a squib, they receive a vault to use for the schooling needs of their magical children, should they have any. Should they not have any, upon their death the money will return to the Family Vault."

Opening the door, Michelle motioned Harry inside. Harry stared in sheer amazement at the amount of money located in the vault. Laughing silently at his look, Michelle continued with her lecture,

"Now the gold coins are galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze are knuts. The galleons are worth the most, followed by sickles, and then knuts," reaching out she grabbed a lot of galleons, sickles, and knuts, putting them into a bottomless pouch.

After exciting their vault, and another cart ride later, Griphook showed to them to the office of Inheritance and Wills. Upon knocking, a loud voice said,

"Enter."

After closing the door behind them, Harry turned to star into the eyes of goblin sitting behind a large desk. It gestured to two chairs in front of the desk, saying,

"Please sit down, my name is Grendle. What can I do for you today?"

Upon sitting, Michelle answered,

"I've come to talk to you about my son Harry. His full name is Harold James Edward Potter-Evans, and I would like him to be tested to see what vaults he is the heir to."

After looking briefly surprised at the name given, Grendle took out a piece of paper soaked in a special potion that would show a person's inheritance with the drop of blood. Placing in on the desk, he asked,

"Mister Harry, may I see one of your hands? I need to give you a small prick on the finger for a drop of blood, after which your finger will heal."

"Okay, but you can call me Harry, you are most likely older than me so you shouldn't have to call me Mister. Mister Grendle, could you make it quick," Harry replied while sticking out his hand.

Astonished at the respect he received, Grendle almost forget what he was doing. Shaking his head gently, he took Harry's hand, pricked the finger and allowed for a drop of blood to land on the piece of special parchment. Immediately words began to form to read:

_Harry James Edward Potter-Evans_

_Potter Trust Vault_

_Potter Family Vault_

_Evans Family Vault_

_Gryffindor Family Vault_

_Merlin's Vaults_

_Ravenclaw Family Vaults_

Minutes passed as both Grendle and Michelle stared at the parchment, not fully understanding what they were seeing. Finally Grendle regained his composure enough to say,

"Never before have we seen such a well-connected young child. He is not only the heir four of the riches families in history, but also to Merlin himself. All of these vaults will be held in trust for the young master here until he has attained the age of 13, at which time he will become lord of the four families, and gain access to the five major vaults. Here is the key to his trust fund vault which can be used at any time."

Finally finding her voice, Michelle stated,

"We would appreciate it if you told nobody about what has happened here today. Also as I am his legal guardian, I request that all matters dealing with his vaults be sent to me as I have the right to oversee his affairs until he is of age. All previous actions outlined since the death of his parents will be stopped as of now. If any questions are asked about the reason why, you will simply state that Harry Potter's new guardian has requested it. A large gift will be donated to the bank for your help and silence."

The goblin smiled at the blatant bribe, but agreed to everything said. A few minutes later they left the office with a promise to Harry that everything will be dealt with in due order.

Upon exiting the bank, Michelle and Harry immediately spotted Edward and Mark waiting off to the side. Walking excitingly up to his dad, Harry said,

"Hey, Dad. It was so cool. There were goblins and they took us to this vault where we retrieved a lot of money. And then we saw this other goblin, Grendle, and he told me about my inheritances and everything. It was so cool. Where should we go first?"

"Okay first stop jumping around, you're making me dizzy. Second, I suggest that we ask your mom where we should go first. She is the expert at the moment."

Turning around, Harry looks up at his mom and asks,

"Mom, where do you want to go first? I really want to see as much as possible. Please pick a store," all the while giving his best puppy dog face.

"I never can resist that face. I suggest that we get you measured for robes first so that we can pick them up as we leave. Then we'll hit the writing supplies store, so that you can pick up some parchment, ink, and quills. Your tutor figured that you should get used to writing your essays on parchment in preparation for Hogwarts. However, I suggest that you write your notes in spiral notebooks, so that you can keep track of everything. After that store, we will go to Ollivander's to pick up a practice wand. The last store that we will go to is the bookstore, Flourish and Blott's, since you absolutely love books. You get your love of them from your mother. Now lets get going, we have many hours of shopping ahead of us," grabbing his hand she led the way with her husband following her to Madam Malkin's robe shop.

Harry's eyes grew wide when he entered the store, for there were so many choices and options in the clothes department. Turning, he saw a woman exit from the back and come up to them. She asked,

"How may I help you today?"

"I need for Harry to be measured for some robes. I would like five casual, two formal, and one dress robe. All of them must be spelled to grow with him for at least nine inches and they must include self-cleaning, wrinkle-repelling, and other such spells. I would like the casual robes to be in the colors of black, hunter green, emerald green, navy blue, and blood red. The formal robes must be black with an emerald green trim, and navy blue with a silver trim. Finally, the dress robe must be emerald green with a black trim. I want them to be ready for pick-up in four hours. Can you do that?" she stated acting like an aristocrat.

Cowering slightly, the woman replied,

"Yes, I can have that done for you by then. If you will follow me into the back, I will measure your son, and give you the price estimate for what you asked for. Are there any types of cloth that you would prefer?" Motioning her hand, they followed her into the back room to be measured.

"Yes, for the casual I would like them to be cotton, while the formal and dress must be silk."

Finishing with the measuring, she stated

"The final price will be 30 galleons, which you can pay when you pick up the robes."

"Thank you, we will be back later."

Taking Harry's hand, she led him back out of the shop without him ever saying a word. Edward had a look of awe on his face from the way his wife had just acted. Speaking up, he said,

"Wow. I have never seen you act like that before. You were amazing."

"Yeah, mom, that was so cool. You so took charge in there. I have never seen you act like that before. Where did that attitude come from?"

"It's something everybody in my family learns from the cradle. In time I will tell you about them, but until I do, all I will say is that every one of them acts like an aristocrat. It is something that is breed in us from birth, and an attitude that we are brought up with. However I will never ask you to act like that unless it is truly necessary. What I did back there is something I will teach you to do, along with pureblood etiquette, and everything I had pounded into me from birth. Now lets move on to the writing supplies store."

Purposefully they strode through the crowd, hitting the parchment store before continuing towards Ollivander's. Upon entering the store, Harry found nothing remarkable about it. It was dusty, dirty, and altogether dank. Looking around, Harry couldn't locate anybody when suddenly,

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Potter. I remember your parents quite well. Your mother's wand was quite good for Charms, while your father's was good for Transfiguration. I wonder what your wand will lean towards. Which hand is your wand hand?"

"Well, I'm ambidextrous, but my right hand is dominant. Also how did you know I was Potter, nobody knows that outside of family and the goblins."

"I have my ways, but don't worry I'll keep your secret safe with me. Now down to business. I'll have to pass up on some of my less powerful wands, since ambidextrous wizards tend to be more powerful," turning he started walking up and down aisles pulling down boxes and muttering to himself about different wands. Returning he gave Harry a wand, "Try this. It's oak with a unicorn hair freely given and soaked in the tears of another unicorn."

Harry gave it a swish, but when nothing happened it was taken from his hand and another was pushed into it. This process continued through several dozens wand until the one in his had started to grow warm and a bust of light came from it.

"Hmm. Yes. Very interesting. That is indeed a powerful wand, indeed it is the most powerful wand that I have. It's holly with the feather of a phoenix, freely given of course. What is odd is that the brother wand is the one that gave you the scar hidden on your forehead. Also what is strange is that if you are that powerful now, you will need a new wand before you go to Hogwarts because I believe that the wand you hold now will not be able to channel your powers long," turning towards Michelle, he said, "I will not be telling anyone of what has occurred today, especially not Dumbledore as I know you mistrust him. I suggest that you chose a wand holster for you son, which will make your total 15 galleons. I can't wait to see what you will do in this world, Mr. Potter."

While Harry picked out a wand holster, Michelle paid for it all. Leaving the store, Michelle led the way to their last stop before picking up his robes, Flourish and Blott's. Upon entering, Harry couldn't help, but stare in awe at the shear magnitude of the store. Holding out her hand Michelle gave him a list and said,

"This is the list of books sent by your teacher. He wants you to get all these books, and I will allow you to get as many extras as you want. Grab a cauldron and start hunting, your father and I will be looking at books as well with your brother. Enjoy," turning, she and Edward went off to the second floor to look around.

Seeing a cauldron, Harry grabbed it and went off into the first section of books, which happened to be History. Looking at his list, he saw many history books that he had to get, and he started looking for them. In no time at all he had books on the goblin wars, the ministry of magic, and the history of the magical world in the cauldron. On top of those he added, The History of Magic, The Rise and Fall of Dark Lords, A self-updating Book of Magical Laws, and History of Hogwarts Founders. Next he grabbed two books on magical theory before going to the Charms section. Once there he picked up the three books that were on his list, only one of them dealing with the practical side while the other two where purely background and theory. After Charms he picked up his Transfiguration books, which were practically the same as his Charms books. The last section on his list had to do with obscure magic. In this section he had to pick up the books: Harnessing the Mind, Mind Magics, and A Guide to Occulmency: Guarding the Mind. For fun Harry picked up a couple of books on Latin and French which seemed to be important languages to learn. After seeing a section on physical fighting, he picked up some books on muggle forms of defense and magical sword fighting. As an after thought he also grabbed Quiddich through the Ages because the Quiddich store had seemed interesting. Finding his parents, they paid for the books before heading to pick up Harry's robes and then heading home. On the way, the stopped at the Chinese restaurant they had went to the day of his adoption, and had a wonderful birthday dinner. That night Harry fell asleep, the happiest boy there ever was.

--------------------------------

In answer to the questions in the review section:

KaitsSlytherin- There may be a reason for the last name Evans, I just have planned that far ahead.

MadnessLover- They stole the baby because they knew the Dursleys and couldn't justify leaving a magical baby with them.

The Female Nerd- The sorting takes place in chapter 5, so just wait and see.

athenakitty- i think its going to be nice snape, and manipulative dumbledore. Michelle's background will be reveiled in chapter 4, she may found out about dumbledore's manipulations of Harrry's vault, but not for a few years at least. She is liberal due to the influence of her muggle husband. All your other questions also deal with chapter 4.

That's it for now, Chapter Four should be done today or tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Fine I changed it a bit, so that people would stop annoying me with their comments. The ending has been changed to something else that I like and was my second idea anyways, so the change isn't really a big deal. Have fun.

Chapter 4

The rest of the summer was spent reading all his books, and taking martial arts and violin classes. When September came, and classes began, Harry was busier than ever. During the week days, he would attend a muggle primary school before returning home to have magic class with his tutor, Geoffrey. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays were devoted to history, while Tuesdays and Thursdays were focused on Charms and Transfiguration. Harry was required to practice Occulmancy everyday in order to block his mind from all outside influences. Every Saturday Harry would have violin lessons, which he had to practice for at least twice a week. On Sundays Harry had martial art classes, which he worked on everyday to keep himself in shape. Even with all the work that he had to accomplish, Harry still found time to play with his little brother, and he was lucky enough to be present when Mark performed his first accidental magic. Towards the beginning of winter break, Harry had just finished his homework for the night, and he chose to spend some time with Mark before his bedtime. All of a sudden while Harry was trying to interest Mark in a stuffed tiger, a stuffed bear flew out of Mark's crib and into his hands. With a shout of joy Harry called his parents to tell them the good news. To say the least they were glad to know that Mark was magical; truthfully Michelle broke down in tears of joy at the fact that her baby boy would become a wizard. She was glad to know that she hadn't passes along her lack of magical abilities to her son. That night she and her husband set about adding another child to their happy family.

As the holidays passed and summer approached, Harry progressed in his studies, and the happy day came that he was able to complete his mental shields so that only a very powerful wizard would be able to break through them. Both sets of classes ended for the summer, although his lessons in the violin and martial arts continued. Harry had learned all of the magical history required through his fifth year of Hogwarts and he would no longer have to take that class. Also he was progressing splendidly in learning to speak Latin and French. His tutor gave him his supply list for the next year, which showed that he would be started Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Herbology classes next year, while continuing his lessons in theory, Charms, and Transfiguration. Michelle discovered she was pregnant, and in September a baby girl, Elena was added to the family. The next year progressed just like the year before with lessons taking up much of Harry's time. Magic came easily to him, and he had a growing collection of books in his room. By the end of the school year, Harry was fluent in Latin and French, which greatly aided him in his spell casting and etiquette classes with his mother. Yet again at the end of the year, Harry received a supply list, which had added the subject of Astronomy to his many lessons. He also decided to learn Chinese, so that he would be able to learn ancient Chinese magic, which his tutor, Geoffrey had said to be the most beneficial magic to know.

Slowly, Harry began to master unarmed forms of martial arts, and he progressed to learning staff work from his Sensei. Also he became a master Occulms (spelling?), which helped keep at bay the bad dreams he had of his parents' death. Harry's third year of magical studies was much like his first two, except that it steadily got harder, and gave him less time to play with friends because he loved to spend time with his parents, brother, and sister. Summer came and went and Harry turned eight. Mark began his magical lessons with Geoffrey, while Harry gained a new teacher, Jason Green. With his new tutor, came new lessons in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, while ending his lessons in magical theory. Elena was growing at a fast pace, and at Christmas she showed her magic by vanishing all the wrapping paper on her presents. This led to a huge family celebration as all the children were magical and wouldn't have to go through the pain of being a squib.

Harry's ninth and tenth year passed quickly in a round of muggle school and magical lessons. Harry learned to play the violin beautifully, while also learning how to use dagger and a katana. Occulmancy became a second nature to Harry, and he learned how to act like the perfect pureblood. Magical lessons showed Harry to be a strong wizard and he hadn't even reached him majority yet.

Time passed and soon enough it was July 31st, 1991, Harry's eleventh birthday.

At breakfast, a owl flew in through the window, and dropped a letter off in front of Harry, before perching itself on the window ledge. Looking at the letter, Harry saw that it was from Hogwarts and he promptly ripped it open. Pulling out the letter he saw that it read,

Dear Mr. Evans,

We are proud to accept you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding for the coming year. We expect your answer by return owl no later than July 31st.

Sincerely,

Minerva M.

Deputy Headmistress

On the second sheet of paper Harry found a list of supplies and books that he was suppose to buy. Looking up at his family, he smiled and said,

"Looks like I'm going to Hogwarts this year, I vote that we go supply shopping today in Diagon Alley, as we also need to pick up Mark's books. If you'll let he send my reply, we can leave within a half hour," with that said he got up and sent his reply.

An hour later, the whole family was outside of Gringott's waiting for Michelle to come out with the refillable purse she had decided to get now that Harry was going to Hogwarts. Five minutes later she rejoined her family and they headed to Madam Malkin's to pick up new robes for Harry. Upon entering, Harry was led to the back where another boy was getting measured for his robes. Standing on the measuring block, Harry studied the other boy as he waited to be taken care of. The boy in question was around 5'4", he has platinum blond hair, and it was obvious to Harry that he was a Malfoy from his knowledge of pureblood families. The arrival of Madam Malkin herself snapped Harry back to reality. Turning to her, he answered her question before she could ask it,

"Yes I will be attending Hogwarts this fall and I will need the robes. I would like five school robes, three cloaks, and the hat. I would also like five casual robes, two formal, and one dress. They will be the same colors as last time, which you undoubtfully remember since they are the same as always and nobody could possibly forget the presence of my mother, I would like them to have the same spells on them as usual and if you have any more questions you may ask my mother, I believe that she is in want of new robes herself," and with that Harry had pulled off the perfect pureblood aristocrat act.

After being measured for his robes, he approached the blond boy and said,

"Hello, my name is Harry Evans. And you are?" holding out his hand in greeting.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I don't believe that I have ever met you. Are you a pureblood?" they shook hands before Harry answered in response.

"Of course, could anybody who was not a pureblood know how to act as one. I didn't see your parents, so I was wondering where they were? "

"My dad is at the bookstore and my mom is looking at wands. Would you like to go with me?"

"Sure, I would love to accompany you. Let's gather up my parents and head to the wand store. We can always pick up our orders later."

Leaving the back room, Harry and Draco walked over to Michelle and told them of her wish. She agreed readily, although her eyes widen slightly at who was with her son. Soon enough they were in Ollivander's again where a woman that was clearly Draco's mother was located. Upon seeing Michelle, she lost her pureblood cool and gasped,

"Michelle, is that you. We haven't seen you in years. How are you doing?"

Draco and Harry, as well as Mark, were dumbfounded on what was going on before them. Michelle replied,

"Hello Narcissa. It is lovely to see you again. I have been well, this is my husband Edward. The boy standing next to your son, is my son, Harry, and before you ask, yes he is adopted. My other son is over there and his name is Mark, while my daughter's name is Elena. I expect that Lucius will be arriving any second now."

Barely a second had passed before the door opened to admit an older version of Draco. He was clearly shocked to see the woman in front of him. In the blink of an eye, he had her wrapped in a tight hug,

"My dear sister, it is lovely to see you again…."

The scene was repeated as everybody was introduced and everything explained. Before more could be said on the subject, Ollivander appeared and started looking for wands for Draco. After about ten tries he found his wand. It was 10 inches of ash with a dragon heartstring for a core. Turning to Harry, Ollivander said,

"My dear Harry, it is great to see you again, now take out your wand and let's see if it is still compatible with you."

Ignoring the looks from the Malfoys, Harry took his wand from his holster and handed it to Ollivander. After several minutes of examining the wand, Ollivander turned to Harry,

"It seems that you are indeed in need of a new wand. This is in worst shape than I expected. It is definitely not a wand for you anymore. The wands that I am going to show to you are wands of famous witches and wizards from the past," taking out a box from under the counter, Ollivander opened it to show ten old, but beautiful wands. "I need you to put your hand over the box, and the wand should come to your hand."

As soon as Harry did as he was asked, two wands flew into his hands.

"Interesting. It seems, young Harry, that you are truly powerful as you have called the wands of Merlin and Gryffindor to your hand," looking everybody squarely in the, he said, "Nobody is to talk of this to anybody especially not Voldemort or Dumbledore," everybody swore. "Now Mister Malfoy, your wand is 10 galleons. For you Harry, your wands are 60 galleons with the added amount of a wand holster for your second wand. Show nobody, but family this wand. It's very important that nobody learns of your wands or ability. Good day."

After paying for their wands, the two families decided to discuss what had happened in a more private setting later. For now they proceeded to go to the stationary store to pick up writing material for all the boys. Then they went to the trunk store to pick up a trunk and book bag for each of the boys. Harry bought a multi-compartment trunk that included a wardrobe, a huge library with a study area, a training room, a potions lab, and a storage area for all his other things. Both boys bought school bags that were bottomless, weightless, water/fire proof, and tear proof. Next they hit the apothecary for potions supplies, and stopped at the cauldron store for Draco (Harry already had his). Their second to last stop was Flourish and Blott's. Harry already had the first year books, but he decided to pick up new books on all the subjects he had studied before. He also grabbed some books on Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Animagi, and Elementals. Mark picked up all the books for his studies, and Draco got all of his first year books. As an afterthought, both Harry and Draco picked up a copy of Hogwarts, A History. Their last stop of the day was the pet store. Draco picked up a beautiful black owl, while Harry picked out a pure white owl for his family to use. He got himself a beautiful cat. It was pure black, with bluish stripes, and a white lightening bolt patch on its forehead. After getting supplies for their animals, the whole group took the floo network to Malfoy Manor for dinner.

-----------------

Upon arriving at the manor, the adults headed to the parlor to talk, while leaving the children behind to play. Once the adults had left the room, Draco asked Harry,

"Would you like to see my room?"

Harry nodded an affirmative before the two boys ran off, leaving Mark and Elena to play with a house-elf looking on. Upon arriving at Draco's room they started playing like long lost friends, and in no time they were playing and getting to know each other. However their fun ended when a house-elf arrived to send them to dinner.

Dinner was a loud affair with everybody eating and talking and getting to know one another. All the children were asked questions about their studies, but nothing of great importance was discussed until after the meal. After everyone was finished eating, both families adjourned to the parlor to have a serious discussion. Once everyone was seated Michelle said,

"While you guys were playing and Draco and Harry were getting to know one another, all of us adults gathered to discuss the situation as it is. For the benefit of Draco, I will begin the story at the beginning. We used to live at number 5 Privet Drive in Surrey. Then one night Dumbledore appeared on our street and left a baby, a magical baby, at number 4 Privet Drive. I knew that we could not let the child grow up there because the people who lived there were beyond normal, they made it their life's work to be normal and I knew that a magical baby would not have a happy life at the house. Therefore I took that baby and my husband and I adopted him in both the muggle and magical world. That baby is and was Harry James Potter. After we adopted him he became Harry James Edward Potter Evans," at this point she stopped and Lucius Malfoy continued with the story.

"From what I gathered when I heard this and other information I have received from the Ministry. Everybody, including Dumbledore, believes the Harry is still with his muggle relatives in Surrey. Nobody knows that Harry Evans is in fact Harry Potter, and we don't plan to tell them. It is safer for now that Harry remains and Evans and nobody is the wiser except our family. We have decided that both Harry and Draco should be in Slytherin house because Draco's godfather is the Head of House and he will protect you guys from that meddling Dumbledore. Harry is going to have to tone down his knowledge of magic, but he is still allowed to beat everybody else in all his subjects, he is just not allowed to show all of his knowledge. This will draw unwanted attention to him. For now that is it, however if Harry wants to he is invited to spend the rest of the summer here, and his family will meet him at King's Cross to say goodbye before school. Also is Harry doesn't mind Narcissa and I would appreciate it if he taught Draco Occulmancy."

Draco and Harry started a whispered conversation as soon as the speech was over, and amongst themselves they came to a decision. Draco said,

"We have decided that Harry will return in two days with all his stuff to spend the rest of the summer here. Also he would love to have his parents see him off, and he already knows that he will be in Slytherin. Next, it has been decided that he will begin to teach me Occulmancy two days after he arrives, while I will teach him how to fly. Also he would like to take part in my lessons in the Dark Arts. Now that this is done, we will be going to my wing, so that I can show Harry his room."

All the children left, leaving the parents behind to discuss their plans in greater depth. Even though they already had precautions pertaining to Harry's scar, muggle make-up spelled to resist water and not smear, covered by a glamour, so that if one failed, the other would still cover the scar. With that precaution in place there was still the matter of his eyes, which were the exact same color as his mom's. Finally it was decided that Harry would wear color contacts, which would make it seem as if his eyes were a brilliant blue. The only other problem would have been his hair, if it had retained its original style (messy and uncontrollable), but over the years his hair had grown to brush his shoulders. If all went well nobody would ever associate Harry Evans with Harry Potter. After sending a House-elf to fetch the children, goodbyes were said and the Evans flooed home.


End file.
